Numb
by XxPerfectlyXImperfectxX
Summary: Kurt was eight years old. When he lost his mother and became paralyzed from the waist down.
1. Car Crash

Chapter 1-Car Crash

"Kurt!" Elizabeth called to her 8-year-old son "Mommy's leaving do you wanna come?"

Kurt rushed down the stairs wearing purple jeans, a white button-down and an orange bowtie.

"Lemme get my orange converse then we can go mommy!" Kurt rushed happily to the shoe cupboard and got out his favorite orange sneakers. Elizabeth laughed at her son's enthusiasm "Burt sweetie!" Liz called "We're leaving! Do you need anything from the store?"

Burt emerged from the garage where he'd been working on cars. "No it's okay," He said, wiping his hands on a rag "Have fun and drive safe 'Kay?" They kissed each other goodbye and Kurt began to pull on his mother's hand.

~I'm Just Filler~

"Get this boy and his mother to the emergency room stat!" There was yelling and screaming everywhere.

Kurt's legs were both numb as he poked and prodded them but he fell back down as he felt pain shoot up his arm.

He looked over at his mother, being taken away on a stretcher. Oxygen mask held over her nose, her chestnut brown hair blowing in the wind. Her eyes were closed.

"Mom?" Kurt whispered, he felt strong arms picking him up and carrying him into the ambulance "Mom? Mom! MOM!" Kurt was panicking, searching for his mother, wanting to be wrapped up in her warm arms, to smell her soft, comforting smell. For her to shush him and lull him to sleep like she always did.

Little did he know that he wouldn't be able to experience that again.

So that was chapter one of my new series.

I hope you liked it :) Reviews are chocolate. I always want more LOL but this will be like a long run chapter story so I hope you liked it.


	2. Confusion

Chapter 2

Hi! I love you guys! Reviews are so sweet like candy :) Here is chapter 2 of Numb hope you like this :D

"Hello, Hummel's tires and lube Burt Hummel speaking" Burt said, leaning on the hood of the car he was working on "I'll be right there"

Burt rushed to the hospital, his eyes stinging with unshed tears, his heart breaking slightly at the thought that both of the people that he loved the most could be dead.

"I want to see them" Burt said, his eyebrows furrowed and his tears starting to leak from his eyes "I'm sorry sir visiting hours are ove-" the nurse was cut off "I don't care. My wife and only son are in there possibly dying and you won't let me see them?" The nurse looked at Burt, then at her charts "Wait sir are you related to a Kurt and Elizabeth Hummel?" Burt nodded, dazed slightly "Oh dear…Right this way sir I'm so sorry I didn't realize"

Burt became anxious. What if Elizabeth was in a coma? Or worse…dead…and what about Kurt? He was so little and not very strong. How would he be?

He reached the room that was keeping his wife and son. They both looked so frail and weak and Burt couldn't stop the tears from flowing then. Seeing the two people he valued most lying in hospital beds. Vulnerable and unconscious. The nurse gave him a sympathetic look and ushered him inside and soon after a doctor followed.

Burt sat on a chair and fumbled with his hands awkwardly as he watched the doctor hover over Kurt and Elizabeth taking blood samples, checking their heart-rates and writing notes on their charts.

"Well Mr. Hummel," the doctor started "Kurt will be fine. He will stay unconscious for a matter of days but there is something else you must know." Burt gulped, his breath hitched in his throat "The damage from the car accident was very great and it impacted Kurt's spinal chord and I'm afraid that's left him paralyzed from the waist down." Burt fell into his chair. This couldn't be happening he thought he's only eight-years-old…but what about…Elizabeth" The doctor looked at him with a confused expression "My wife. What about her, is she alright?"

Burt ringed his hands nervously as the doctor ran tests on Elizabeth, 10 minutes passed and the doctor looked at Burt with sympathy in his eyes "Sir, the damage done to your wife is…" The doctor started, looking back to his clipboard "It's too great. Your wife was hit by a moving car, as was your son but while Kurt wasn't impacted to strongly, Elizabeth got struck in the head causing her skull to crack and her brain to bruise."

Burt felt like his whole world was tumbling down. Both were so young! Why would god do this to him? He didn't understand what was happening. Not fully. But he understood enough.

"Does that mean that my wife is…" Burt started, tears welling up in his eyes "Dead?" he whispered the last word. The doctor looked at Burt. His silence was enough to send him over the edge.

~I'm Just Filler~

2 years later, Burt was strolling around the shops and carting Kurt around in his wheelchair.

"Dad?" A ten-year-old Kurt wheeled himself down so he could be in front of his Dad "Can boys love other boys?" Burt looked at his son.

"Bud there is nothing wrong with boys liking other boys okay?" Burt said, keeping his eyes straight "It only matters if two people love each other. Like mommy and I" Burt gulped before continuing, "Used to be."

Kurt nodded slightly, suddenly his eyes widened. He saw a new toy store in the distance. And what 10-year-old can resist a toy store?

Kurt wheeled himself down as fast as he could until he reached the entrance.

"Whoa, buddy!" Burt said, huffing slightly "You gotta remember that Daddy can't go that fast" He smiled at his sons enthusiasm and grabbed hold of Kurt's handlebars so he wouldn't be able to wheel away again.

"Dad!" Kurt pointed too a row of Barbie dolls "Can I have one? Please! Now my power rangers can get married! Instead of marrying each other" Burt was skeptical about his son buying a toy originally made for a girl but he just wanted his son happy.

"Sure kiddo," Burt said, ruffling Kurt's perfect hair "Let's go pay alright?" Kurt smoothed his hair down and began wheeling down to the cashier.

~I'm Just Filler~

Kurt was 14 and just entering high school as a freshman. Where did the time go?

He wheeled into reception and got his schedule and locker number. 203'said.

Kurt sighed as he reached his locker. A bottom one at least.

He opened his locker and filled it with books until he heard a voice behind him that startled him.

"Hi!" A girls voice rang out "I'm Mercedes! Looks like you're my new locker neighbor" She gave Kurt a warm smile and emptied out her bag "What's your name?"

Kurt never had many friends before. They all thought he was weird. But this girl seemed nice enough. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel" He replied quietly, scared that maybe the girl was just playing nice "I'm a freshman"

Mercedes' smile only got bigger as she and Kurt closed their lockers "Cool! Me too," She gestured to Kurt's wheelchair as if asking to push it, he nodded "What class do you have first?"

Kurt checked his schedule "English with Mr. Ruben," He said, a little bit more confident "You?"

"Cool! Me too!" Mercedes was happy about finding a new friend on her fist day of high school! And her happiness was beginning to rub off on Kurt as she pushed him down the hall talking about fashion and gossip.

**I hope you guys like this :) It's rambly I know and not very good :( But I tried my best. But I don't think it was very good :/ Reviews are great :D**


	3. New Kid

Chapter 3

**Sorry guys :( I know I haven't updated this in a while and the reason for that is because I have a tendency to procrastinate. I do it with schoolwork and flute practice as well but here is chapter 3! Thanks for all the kind reviews. They're all so wonderful.**

**McKinley Sign Ups:**

**Football**

"As if!" Kurt thought. The reasons behind not wanting to join football were pretty obvious. The McKinley high football team tortured Kurt to no end. Kurt didn't know why. Maybe they just didn't like that he was different

**Hockey**

"Nope" Kurt sighed. So far Kurt had only seen sign up sheets for sports. Maybe there wasn't anything for him.

**Cheerios**

Kurt grimaced. He loved watching the cheerios perform elaborate stunts but alas Kurt could never join, as his legs didn't work.

Kurt was about to wheel away from the bulletin board when he spotted an empty sheet.

**Glee Club**

Kurt's face lit up. He loved to sing. Whenever he had nightmares as a child he would wake up screaming. His mother would always come into Kurt's bedroom and soothe him with an old beetles song. Blackbird. Kurt smiled as he reminisced and sighed sadly at the thought of his poor mother. Kurt signed his name on the no-longer empty list and wheeled himself to the cafeteria. Humming Blackbird under his breath softly.

~I'm Just Filler~

Kurt smiled as he watched a jumpy Mercedes talk on and on whilst filling her locker with books. They were discussing what songs to sing for their glee auditions tomorrow afternoon. "I'm panicking Kurt!" Mercedes turned to her best friend "What dong are you doing?"

Kurt's eyes sparkled as he replied "Blackbird by the beetles"

Mercedes eyebrows went up but didn't question his choice of song. As she started rambling on about song choices and what artist to choose from, something caught Kurt's eye.

"Hey Cedes?" Kurt said, interrupting Mercedes' debate on which artist would suit her powerful voice. She turned to Kurt; he had a dazed look in his eyes "Who's that?"

Kurt pointed to a boy. He was about their age. He had brown hair that swooped down slightly over his eyes; he had bluish-gray eyes and wore thick black glasses over them. The thing that caught Kurt's eye though was that he too was in a wheelchair.

Mercedes looked at the boy. He was wheeling himself around looking lost and slightly scared. "Should we go talk to him?" Mercedes offered, "He looks lost"

Kurt just nodded. Still slightly dazed. There was someone else at this school in a wheelchair? How did Kurt not notice him before? "Hi!" Mercedes' bubbly tone emerged Kurt from his thoughts "I'm Mercedes and this is Kurt!" Kurt nodded at Artie.

The boy looked relieved that someone was talking to him and looked surprised to see another person in a wheelchair. "I'm Artie. Artie Abrams" He offered a small smile to Kurt and Mercedes. He never had many friends. Like Kurt they all thought that Artie was weird because he was on wheels.

Artie shook hands with Kurt and Mercedes. "Hey," Artie looked up at Mercedes "Do you know how to get to Madame Carr's class?" Kurt's face lit up with a smile.

"That's where I'm headed!" Artie was surprised by Kurt's high voice but shook it off "I'll lead the way" Artie thanked Kurt graciously as they wheeled down the hall together.

**I hoped you guys like this. I tried my best. Don't worry! Blaine will come in a bit later. Also I'm making a new account. Klaine-Is-Love is the user. There's nothing on there at the moment but I'm only using this account to post numb. For my other works please subscribe to Klaine-Is-Love I'd greatly appreciate it. Reviews are Pizza. Something I don't get often but I love :) Keep calm and Warble on**

**Sorry for the embarrassingly long authors note…I shall leave you now**

**-Britney**


	4. Breath of Fresh Air

Chapter 4

**OMG You guys I am SO sorry! I haven't been keeping up with the updates recently and I am so sorry! I will make up for that because this chapter has Blainey-Boo in it! But Blaine comes in a bit later. He does a POV in this one. Ta Ta my lovelies!**

Kurt and Artie had become fast friends despite all their differences. They both also had a lot in common like they both loved to sing, they loved comic books (Kurt more of a closeted comic fan), and they both were in wheelchair accidents at the slight age of 8 and they both were tormented regularly by the football team. They had come up with a new kind of torture for wheelchair kids. This was strapping them up to their chairs and sending them flying from one end of the hallway all the way to the other end so they would end up crashing into the wall or once even a bookshelf sending books sliding across the smooth tile.

One of the top tormentors was Noah Puckerman. He was a fellow glee clubber but enjoyed picking on kids like Kurt and Artie, kids who were different.

"No! Please! Not again!" Artie pleaded as the jocks took hold of his and Kurt's wheelchair handles "We've already been shot 3 times this week!"

"Your bad luck losers!" Azimio cried out, laughing sinisterly "Karofsky! You take lady boy and I'll take second cripple!" The bullies laughed as they grabbed the handles and set up to send the boys flying down the hall until they heard a booming voice shoot out of the locker room.

"Oi! What do you two think you're doing?" Coach Bieste bellowed "Back away from the wheelchairs and get to class! Both of you!"

Karofsky and Azimio were the top school bullies but they were always afraid of Bieste so they made like bananas and split. Coach Bieste has a soft spot for Kurt and Artie, no one knew why though but she favored them and was always saving them.

"Hey, you boys okay?" Coach said. Her eyes softened immediately as she looked over the distressed boys.

Kurt and Artie nodded and rolled off after thanking coach Bieste. "That was terrible!" Kurt said, still shaking slightly as he wheeled himself towards his and Arties lockers. They had free period together but Mercedes had history so they would see each other at lunch. "C'mon Kurt lets go to the library! We can decide what we'll sing for glee auditions after school! And I got the new issue of Spiderman!" Artie was smiling up at his newfound best friend and grinned wider when Kurt agreed with a nod.

~I'm Just Filler~

Truth be told Kurt was nervous. He hadn't really sung for real before but he knew he loved singing but he just hoped he was good enough. Mercedes was up first, then some girl called Rachel, then a girl called Tina who Kurt never noticed before and then Artie and finally Kurt. He was the last to audition and he was very nervous because what if they were all better than him? And what if he can't meet up to their expectations?

"That was great Artie! Great song choice! Welcome to the new directions" Mr. Schue was praising Artie as he rolled off the stage and clapped a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"You'll do great Kurt I promise!" Artie gave him thumbs up before rolling down the newly purchased ramps that were set up in the auditorium a couple weeks back.

"Next up we have Kurt Hummel!" Mr. Schue said happily "Come on down Kurt"

Kurt took three deep breaths, he read online somewhere that taking deep breaths when you're nervous or stressed makes you relax. It helped a little.

"Hi, my name is Kurt and I'm going to sing 'Blackbird' By the Beetles" Kurt closed his eyes and concentrated on his memories and emotions. The way his mother would hold him in his arms and sing softly to him, the way her hair always smelt of vanilla and lilacs, her soft hand caressing his cheek.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Kurt sang his way through the whole song, not noticing the tears slipping out of his eyes and the similar ones escaping Mercedes' too.

She and Artie knew about Kurt's mom, they were best friends after all!

Kurt finished the song with a choked 'thank you' and slowly wheeled himself off the stage into the warm arms of Mercedes and Artie, comforting him and drying his eyes.

"It's stupid how I get so emotional over a song but I just can't help it. I miss her so much you guys!" Kurt was crying fully now. Tears slowly rolling down his soft, porcelain cheeks, his glasz eyes were bloodshot and his upturned nose was turning pink. Mercedes cooed and clucked as she rubbed Kurt's back soothingly, Artie would shoot Kurt sympathetic glances, and he would squeeze Kurt's shoulder every so often.

Safe to say that Kurt was glad he had friends like Mercedes and Artie.

~I'm Just Filler~

It had been months since the glee auditions and everyone that signed up made the cut. It that short time, the club gained six new members. Making the twelve needed for competitions.

"So guys! We have a new transfer student from Westerville, Ohio who wants to join our humble little glee club! Blaine Anderson!" Mr. Schue said enthusiastically as a short boy with dark, curly hair, trapped in a cage of gel, large, deep hazel eyes and tan, olive skin walked sheepishly into the room

Kurt gasped at the sight in front of him. Blaine was gorgeous. He felt his cheeks get warmer as Mercedes nudged Kurt with her elbow and winked, apparently Mercedes saw the attraction too. 'He's obviously straight' Kurt thought as he sighed, 'But it can't hurt to dream. Right?'

"Hi everyone, I'm Blaine and I just transferred from Dalton academy," Blaine started. Kurt sighed again, dreamily this time. His voice was smooth like chocolate "I want to audition for glee because I was in glee back at my old school and we had a lot of fun so, yeah…I'm going to sing teenage dream by Katy Perry"

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_

Kurt was frozen. This boy in front of him looked like a dream and sang like an angel. He was absolutely perfect. Kurt knew better than to crush on a straight guy, because it only lead to heartbreak at the end but Kurt just wanted to dream. He wanted to imagine what it would be like to be with this perfect image in front of him. 'Wait! He's looking at me while he's singing! Maybe this means something. Maybe he is gay!' Kurt thought happily. But he deflated later 'don't get your hopes up Kurt, he's probably straight and was just looking around the crowd. Yeah…that's it'

The song had ended and Blaine still had his eyes fixed on the pale blushing boy, whose eyes had fallen from him to his hands.

**-BLAINE POV-**

I walked into the choir room as the teacher, Mr. Schuester? Yeah, Mr. Schuester introduced me. I was met with unfamiliar faces that looked somewhat friendly, but others just looked downright scary…

"Hi everyone, I'm Blaine and I just transferred from Dalton academy," I started off, my hands were shaking a little "I want to audition for glee because I was in glee back at my old school and we had a lot of fun so, yeah…I'm going to sing teenage dream by Katy Perry"

I had started to sing when my gaze fell on a pale boy in a wheelchair. I couldn't really help but stare I mean he was beautiful! His pale, porcelain skin looked so flawless and almost glowed, his eyes were like a mix of colors like blue with green and some silver in there too, his lips were a pretty shade of rose as he smiled. He was breathtaking.

I could all but hope that this kid was gay, I mean he looked gay but I really shouldn't assume, it's rude, as mother would say. But never mind, and even if he wasn't gay, it wouldn't hurt to dream. Right?

**I think that it's safe to say that this is the longest chapter I've written so far right? Yeah. Right. Anyways, this isn't very good****insert melancholy sigh here* and I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while and I really hope that you guys haven't forgotten about me because if you have then that would be very sad :(**

**In other news, I have a second account if you want to go check it out! It called Klaine-Is-Love and I've got one story up there so far called 'you broke me' and it would mean a lot to me if you went and reviewed it! Anyways, I won't keep you any longer.**

**Keep calm and warbler on!**

**-Britney**


	5. Number

**Chapter 5**

**You guys must hate me now...I'm sorry I haven't updated since January and some of you might've forgotten about me. But it was worth the wait right? Yeah...I didn't think so either...**

"Okay! That was great Blaine!" Mr. Schue said with a smile "I think I speak for everyone when I say, welcome to the club! Take a seat anywhere you want"

Blaine walked over to where Kurt was sitting and sat behind him. Kurt watched Blaine through the corner of his eye as Blaine sat down on the second column.

"So guys, sectionals is coming up in a few weeks," Mr. Schuester started, walking towards the whiteboard and grabbing a pen "Ideas?"

"Mr. Schuester, if I may" Rachel said, raising her hand "I think that this time we should all remain heavily on MY vocals seeing as my voice is far superior. I think that I should get a chance to sing something from wicked this year seeing as I am quite an expert on it and I have memorized all the songs off my heart." Rachel concluded and sat back down in her chair.

Kurt's eyes rolled and his eyebrow rose. "Rachel," Kurt said, checking his nails nonchalantly "Get over yourself! You're not the only singer in this group and most definitely you are not 'superior' to any of us! We should all actually get to audition for solos not just give them to you!"

Mr. Schuester seemed surprised at Kurt's outburst seeing as he doesn't argue that often, but he thought that this was a great idea! Auditions for a solo at sectionals!

"Kurt's right Rachel" Mr. Schue said, Rachel's confident posture deflated as she glared at the back of Kurt's head "I think we should do 1 solo and another group number"

Kurt nodded triumphantly at Rachel who continued to send death glares in Kurt's direction. If looks could kill then Kurt would be in quite the predicament. Kurt picked at the imaginary lint on his white skinny jeans as he felt not one but two pairs of eyes on his back. Rachel's fiery gaze but another lighter stare. Kurt felt uneasy but didn't show it and began to talk song ideas with Mercedes.

~line break~

"Great day today guys! I'm really looking forward to hearing all of your auditions" Mr. Schue said, optimism soaking his words like always. It got very tiresome after a while but he meant well.

"So I was thinking maybe I'd sing something from Wicked or maybe RENT" Kurt said excitedly. He was speaking with that bright spark in his eyes when he got really excited, his cheeks taking on a pink tint.

He was speaking with such enthusiasm that he didn't notice the short, dark haired Adonis walking towards him.

"Hi!" He said, his tone was bright. He could probably make anyone happier just by saying 'hello'

Kurt stopped his debate on whether wicked or RENT would make him stand out and just stared at the boy.

"I'm Blaine!" He said, his cheery voice remaining as he stuck his arm out towards Kurt. Kurt was so surprised that this beautiful boy was actually talking to him.

"Kurt" He mumbled. He could feel his face heating up from looking at the boys intense, hazel gaze. Why was he talking to him? He was just some loser with a wheelchair and skinny jeans worn on legs that don't work.

"I'm Mercedes Jones! I'm Kurt's best friend" Mercedes said cheerily, shaking Blaine's hand. Artie coughed when Mercedes said 'Best friend'

"Excuse me, I think I'm Kurt's best friend!" Artie protested, chuckling lightly "I'm Artie." he said, sticking his arm out to shake Blaine's hand "Abrams"

Kurt was debating in his mind. 'Should I just roll away? But that would be rude!' Kurt thought quietly 'But what should I do? He is gorgeous and I'm just some loser, why would he want to talk to me? God Kurt say something! You look like an idiot! I can feel him looking at me...God this is awkward'

He could hear Mercedes and Artie chatting happily to Blaine about what Dalton was like and how was his first day but through out all the chatter and questions, Blaine's eyes remained on Kurt.

Suddenly the bell rang to symbolize the end of the day. Mercedes and Artie stopped talking and asking questions when they realized that they could finally go home. "Bye Blaine! See you at glee tomorrow!" Mercedes noticed that Blaine was looking at Kurt still and decided to wheel Artie away so that they could have some time to talk amongst themselves.

Mercedes discreetly squeezed Artie's shoulder and gestured to Blaine who's eyes were still on Kurt. He nodded.

"Well guys we better be going" Artie said, getting ready to wheel away but not before shooting Kurt a sly wink and nudge. Mercedes smiled cheerily at Blaine and Kurt before wheeling Artie away leaving both boys in an awkward silence.

"I'd better leave" Kurt said quietly, unlatching the break on his wheels so he could get moving. Blaine noticed Kurt's nervousness.

"Hey Kurt! Wait!" Blaine called as Kurt began to wheel down the hallway "I'd like to try talking to you again but this time without the awkward haze so can I...have your number?" Kurt stared at the boy in shock.

"Um..O-okay!" Kurt said, smiling slightly as he rolled back in front of Blaine. He wrote down eight digits on a slip of paper that he tore out of his notebook. "Here. You can call or text anytime" Kurt gave Blaine a final smile before rolling away, his heart was beating hard and fast and he had an enormous grin on his face. Blaine was sporting the same.

**I know you hate me. I'm sorry. I've been procrastinating and you probably forgot that I existed :( Never mind. I hope this is up to your standards :D**

**Keep Calm and Warble On**

**-Britney**


	6. Starts

**Chapter 6**

Kurt rolled down the halls of McKinley and hummed under his breath.

He didn't notice when Karofsky came and pushed his chair so hard that he fell out of it. He lay on the ground, his head throbbing from where it'd hit the cold floor and he couldn't find the strength to get up. He groaned lightly.

Blaine turned his head when he heard a crash and ran to where it had come from. He gasped and quickly ran to Kurt.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Kurt sighed quietly and shrugged. "Nothing I'm not used to." He said softly. "Can you..um..help me up?"

Blaine nodded and quickly picked Kurt up, bridal-style (Making the two boys blush), and placed him safely in his chair.

"Are you hurt? Do you need to see the nurse?" Blaine asked frantically. Kurt chuckled at his nervousness. "And what did you mean by 'Nothing I'm not used to.'?"

Kurt sighed and rolled to his locker with Blaine following close behind. "It's nothing, Blaine really. You don't have to worry about it. I'm fine."

Blaine sighed but nodded and started talking to Kurt about the new glee assignment.

~Line Break~

This went on for a few weeks and Kurt still didn't tell anyone about it.

_It's my problem. _He thought to himself. _So I should be the one to deal with it. _

Blaine and Kurt were quickly becoming the best of friends because they had so many things in common.

Kurt would never admit it to anyone but he was beginning to form a little crush on Blaine. He loved the way that the boys eyes lit up when he talked passionately about something and he loved how callused his fingers were from playing guitar. He thought it was unfair how good looking he was and often felt very sad because he knew Blaine only saw him as a friend. Who would wanna date someone like Kurt anyways?

Blaine casually walked (And wheeled) with Kurt down the hall and listened politely as the boy talked on and on about some sale he was going to this Saturday. Secretly, Blaine really liked Kurt. He didn't know boys could giggle before he met Kurt but apparently, they did and it was adorable when Kurt did it. He watched the way his pale cheeks would pink when he talked about something he loved or when he got embarrassed and that made him like him a lot more.

"Blaine?" Kurt looked up at Blaine who had a dreamy expression. "Are you listening to me?"

Blaine snapped back to reality and blushed. "Sorry, what?"

Kurt laughed and went back to talking excitedly.

_I'll tell him. _Blaine thought to himself as he wheeled Kurt to their English class. _Just not yet._

**I'M SO SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE.**

**I had major writers block and nothing came up and I had to try really hard with this so it probably sucks..I'm sorry :( please don't hate me. *Hides in corner***

**Also, do you want Kurt to transfer to Dalton? Tell me what you think!**

**-Britney 3**


	7. Authors Note (I'm really sorry)

**Dear readers,**

**I know, I know, I hate these sort of updates too. That feeling of excitement 'Oh hey, a new update!' Then you find out it's just a stupid authors note.**

**Anyways, I just wanted to tell you guys the reason it's taken so long for me to update this story and the reason is honestly just, writers block. The well has run dry of ideas and though I've made some progress with the chapters, I don't want to upload anymore chapters until I'm positive they're fantastic and up to your guys' standards. **

**I'm not abandoning this story, I promise. I'm just taking a little break. A hiatus. If anyone has any questions my tumblr is kurtmakesblainecome-whatmay . tumblr . com. **

**Thank you to all my fantastically faithful viewers and to all the new comers, I'm honestly sorry.**

**Sincerely, **

**Britney xx**

**P.S Remember, I'm not abandoning anything.**


	8. Authors Note 2 (I'm a little shit)

**Dear faithful readers,**

**I know I haven't updated this story in ages and I promise I'll update very, very soon. The next chapter for 'Shattered' is almost done and I'm currently working on the seventh chapter of 'Numb' right now with my wonderful Beta, 'In the Labyrinth but not Stuck' on . **

**I have uploaded 'Numb' onto scarvesandcoffee as well but I'm going to put the rest up on fanfiction before uploading further chapters onto there. **

**If you have any questions or you just want to talk, feel free to contact me on here or at my tumblr (Kurtmakesblainecome-whatmay. tumblr. com). **

**I am currently on a short hiatus but I will be back soon, promise :)**

**I want to try writing several chapters before uploading so I don't upload one at a time and I have more things to upload.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with my stories!**

**-Britney :)**


End file.
